This invention relates to a valve arrangement, and in particular to a control valve arrangement suitable for use in controlling the fuel pressure within the high pressure common rail or accumulator of a fuel supply system for an internal combustion engine.
The fuel pressure within a common rail or accumulator is determined by the rate of fuel supply thereto from a fuel pump and the rate of fuel delivery from the common rail or accumulator to the injectors of the associated engine. The rate of fuel supply to the common rail or accumulator may be controlled by controlling the rate of fuel supply to the fuel pump using a suitable metering arrangement.